


Visions of A Hellhound

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Batman and Ace the Bat-Hound are only mentioned by name, Gen, Humor, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock -- The Devil of Hell's Kitchen -- knew all too well that there was no hope of derailing Franklin "Foggy" Nelson once he got an idea into his head. And that particular trait only got worse once Foggy fully adjusted to knowing about Matt's double life. </p><p>Matt just wasn't sure to make of Foggy's latest proposal regarding nightly patrols...</p><p>If it was good enough for Batman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of A Hellhound

“You should get a service dog, Matt.” Foggy Nelson said as he flipped through the pages of the morning newspaper.

Taking a moment to process the peculiar statement from his friend and business partner, Matt Murdock formed a hesitant response. “I’ve done just fine without a service animal for my entire life, Foggy. What brought this up?”

“Well, I was just thinking it’d be better if you had back up for your…part-time job at night.” Foggy replied.

“Back up? Foggy, are you seriously suggesting that I get an animal sidekick?” Matt asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Maybe. I’m just saying that it did wonders for Batman. It’s something to consider.”

“...Batman.”

“Yeah. Batman.”

“Foggy, since when did Batman start taking a dog on his patrols?”

“A few months ago. The word in the news is that it’s a Doberman named Ace. Ace the Bat-Hound.”

"Ace the Bat-Hound? Seriously?”

 “Yeah. I saw the news footage of Batman stopping The Joker with Ace a few days ago.”

 “Batman actually brought a dog along to stop The Joker? That doesn’t sound very responsible.”

 “You'd think so, but Ace the Bat-Hound actually kicked the Joker’s ass pretty hard.”

 Matt turned his head in Foggy’s direction. “You’re really not kidding, are you?”

 “You know I’m not, Murdock.” Foggy chuckled.

 “Does Batman at least have protective gear for the dog?”

 “Of course! As far as I can tell, he didn’t spare any expense with the gear he’s got Ace decked out in.”

 A few moments of silence passed between the two lawyers as they thought about the possibilities.

 “I don’t know, Foggy. Dogs are a pretty big responsibility. Plus, I don’t know the first thing about training a dog. I’m also pretty sure we can’t match the price that Batman spent on Ace the Bat-Hound’s gear.” Matt said.

Foggy got of his chair, walked over to Matt, and placed a firm hand on his companion’s shoulder. “Shush. This is New York City, Murdock. There’s bound to be somebody specializing in training superhero dogs somewhere in this town, and I’m sure you could call in another favor to Melvin Potter.”

“I –”

Foggy pressed a finger to Matt’s lips. “Shush. Picture it. I can see the headlines now: “Daredevil and Damian the Hellhound Take A Bite Out of Crime.”

“Damian the Hellhound?”

“Pretty hardcore, right?” Foggy asked, grinning manically.

 Matt Murdock shrugged. “Mm. I guess. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

"I'm not hearing a 'no'."

"I'm not saying 'yes'."

 


End file.
